powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Evox
Evox is a cobra-like sentient computer virus who serves as the main antagonist of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. https://twitter.com/PowerRangers/status/1030914938028605445 Character History Evox is a sentient computer virus that infiltrates Grid Battleforce's computer network. In the form of a purplish substance, he flows down a cable into a computer in the Morphing lab, infecting it. He then flows into a tank of Morph X, intended for use in creating a new team of Power Rangers. Only Devon Daniels sees this, but he isn't sure what to make of it. A short time later, Evox's cobra avatar appears in the Morph X tank and snarls at Devon. Devon tries to warn Commander Shaw that there may be a virus in the network, but she has him arrested for trespassing. Nate Silva scans the network but finds nothing. Later, as Blaze, Roxy, and Ravi Shaw are being transformed into Power Rangers via Morph X, Evox appears on Nate's computer screen. After declaring his intent to take over the Morphin Grid, Evox corrupts the Morph X and creates evil avatars of Blaze and Roxy, putting the originals in a coma. Before Evox can do the same to Ravi, however, Devon, who'd escaped confinement, destroys the cable connecting the corrupted Morph X tank to the transformation chamber. With Evox's connection severed, the remaining Morph X in the transformation chamber is purified, and Nate later uses it to turn Devon, Ravi, and Zoey Reeves into the new Power Rangers, allowing them to fight off the evil Blaze and Roxy avatars. Nate then teleports the Blaze and Roxy avatars, along with the control console containing Evox, to another dimension. Evox, Avatar Blaze, and Avatar Roxy appear in the Cyber Dimension where they meet Scrozzle, a machine who claims to rule the Cyber Dimension. Scrozzle summons his Tronics and threatens Blaze and Roxy, but Evox appears and destroys the Tronics. Frightened, Scrozzle agrees to serve Evox, who desires to return to Earth. Scrozzle explains that he has a dimensional transporter, which can be powered by the Morph X that Blaze and Roxy brought with them. However, they don't have enough Morph X to send a being of Evox's power back. Evox orders Blaze to take Scrozzle and return to Earth to retrieve more Morph X. Personality Evox is a malevolent, power-hungry being who, despite being a computer virus, is capable of exhibiting emotional behavior such as laughter. He is highly intelligent as he was able to infiltrate Grid Battleforce without being detected. He is also easily angered and quick to resort to threats of violence to achieve his objectives. Powers and Abilities *'Avatar Projection': Evox can project his avatar into the real world. *'Computer Hacking': Being a computer virus, Evox can infiltrate and seize control of computer systems with extreme stealth. He can also hide himself from any security scan that tries to detect him. *'Eye Lasers': Evox's cobra avatar can shoot lasers from his eyes. *'Morph X Corruption': Evox can corrupt Morph X and use it to create evil avatars of humans. Arsenal to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal Evox's cobra avatar is voiced by Randall Ewing. Notes *Evox being a sentient virus is similar to Venjix from Power Rangers RPM. *In the first trailer for Beast Morphers, Evox was shown to have a drastically different design. **The Beta Version of Evox is just a holographic Cobra, while the current version has the patterns of Messiah and has more anthropomorphic features, likely allowing a wider range of expressions. **The current design bares many similarities with Venosnaker, from Kamen Rider Ryuki and its American counterpart of the same name from [[w:c:kamenrider:Kamen Rider Dragon Knight|The US Adapatation Dragon Knight]], namely the blades running down the hood. *Evox shares the first three letters with , the main antagonist of , who in fact uses a cobra motif in his Rider and monster forms. Appearances * Power Rangers Beast Morphers **Episode 1: Beasts Unleashed **Episode 2: Evox's Revenge See Also References Category:Main PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Evox's Virus